Lift jacks are typically used to lift vehicles when it becomes necessary to change tires or to make minor repairs to the wheels of the vehicles. Lift jacks are available in many different sizes and configurations to enable vehicles to be lifted at different locations on the vehicles. For instance, certain types of lift jacks are suited for lifting vehicles along the frames of the vehicles, while others are suited for lifting vehicles along their bumpers.